Is not your fault
by Janethita Esposa de Kenlos
Summary: Se supone que moririas esa noche, pero no pude hacerlo. Simplemente porque eras...intocable. /Smut. Slash. Continuacon de la historia de InariRusherBoy
1. Un Suceso

Llego a la fiesta con mis amigos, como siempre comienzo a observar las mesas, buscando a mi próxima víctima. Entonces te veo, con tu expresión inocente, esos labios tan apetecibles y tu buen cuerpo, sentado como si nada charlando con unos chicos. Pienso mi plan un segundo e intento pasar desapercibido, pero cuando pasas a la pista de baile me paro de inmediato, buscándote entre la gente que mueve sus cuerpos al compás de la música.

Me acerco a ti y te sonrío, tu desvías un poco la mirada pero respondes a mi saludo con otra sonrisa, tus dientes son perfectos, _tú_ eres perfecto. Bailamos por un largo rato y te invito a una mesa alejada de tus amigos y de los míos.

Los vasos se van llenando y vaciando a medida que la noche pierde su juventud. En ningún momento te percatas del polvo blanco que mezclo con tus tragos, y al parecer crees que el mareo se debe a la cantidad de alcohol. Me ofrezco a acompañarte al baño , cuando entramos te arrimo contra la pared y comienzo a devorarte en un beso que tu correspondes gustoso. Luego de un rato me separo de ti, tienes los ojos brillosos y te cuesta enfocar la mirada, _esa es mi señal_.

Dices que te sientes muy mal y que lo mejor será que te vayas a tu casa. Como buena persona que soy me ofrezco a llevarte, vuelves a dudar pero terminas aceptando. Pago todo lo que consumimos y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, tengo que apoyar tu brazo en mi hombro porque ya casi no puedes caminar por tu cuenta. Para cuando llegamos a mi auto ya estás completamente inconsciente,_ ya es hora._

Conduzco algo ansioso hasta el lugar de siempre. Te saco del auto y te cargo hasta el interior de la pequeña cabaña. Te llevo hasta la cama y te amarro a ella, _ya es hora de que el show comience. _

Bastan unas cuantas palmadas suaves para que despiertes, te toma un tiempo reconocerme y darte cuenta que tus brazos y pies están amarrados cada uno a uno de los postes de la cama. Me miras con confusión y miedo, pero sé que sabes perfectamente lo que haré.

Apoyo las rodillas en el filo de la cama y me estiro, quedando mis brazos a ambos lados de tu cabeza, me inclino para besarte pero tu quitas el rostro, te tranquilizo diciéndote que todo es un juego, pero tu reacción es la misma. Apoyo una rodilla más adelante para mantener el equilibrio y liberar una de mis manos, tomo tu hermoso rostro con fuerza y atrapo tus labios sin compasión, hundiendo mi lengua hasta tu garganta, literalmente.

Una vez que te suelto toses, algunas lágrimas caen por tus mejillas, las cuales están rojas a más no poder, pero en tu piel morena el sonrojo se ve demasiado sexy. Ante esa visión siento como mis pantalones comienzan a ajustarse en una zona específica. Tomo una tijera bastante grande de un velador cercano y la acerco a tu rostro, tu cierras los ojos al sentir el borde de metal rozar tu nariz.

Tomo la esquina de tu camiseta y la corto, ahora puedo apreciar tu hermoso torso que, como el resto de tu cuerpo, parece esculpido por los dioses. Acaricio tus pectorales, pasando ligeramente por tus marrones pezones. Tu sonrojo aumenta más, dándote un encantador aire de inocencia.

Desabrocho tus pantalones y los bajo de un tirón junto con tu ropa interior. Ahora puedo apreciarte mejor, me paso la lengua por los labios ante la etérea visión de tu cuerpo moreno. Tú, en cambio, desvías la mirada, acentuando esa imagen de inocencia que me vuelve loco.

Me despojo de mi ropa quedando solo con mis bóxers, los cuales ya parecen una tienda de campaña debido a ti. Ataco tu boca otra vez, bajando a tu cuello, besando y mordiendo suavemente llego a tus pectorales y a tus botones, capturo uno con mi boca mientras juego con el otro. Un deleitante gemido abandona tu garganta y mi entrepierna pulsa al escucharlo. Sigo bajando en mi camino, llego hasta tu ombligo el cual beso, causándote cosquillas.

Entonces ya lo tengo frente a mis ojos, tu nada despreciable pene. No pierdo tiempo y meto lo que más puedo a mi boca. Arqueas la espalda y aprietas los puños, acelero el ritmo de boca y el baile de mi lengua, y en poco tiempo derramas tu semilla, la que cae sobre tu pecho y parte de tu cara.

Eso fue rápido _¿Acaso no serás? _Lo confirmo cuando llevo un dedo hasta tu entrada, eres virgen _eso lo hace más delicioso aún. _Hago fuerza hasta que mi dedo entra por completo, te doy un poco de tiempo ara acostumbrarte y comienzo a moverlo en círculos, y después de adentro hacia afuera y viceversa, buscando tu punto de placer. Tu miembro vuelve a erguirse cuando lo encuentro, Agrego otro dedo y hago movimientos de tijeras, tu intentas cruzar las piernas, retorciéndote en la cama como un pez. Pero las ataduras son suficientes para dejarme hacer mi trabajo.

Saco mis dedos y me quito los bóxers, los que tienen una enorme mancha de pre-semen. Desato tus tobillos y los llevo a mis hombros, parece que la droga aún hace efecto porque ahora solo te limitas a mirarme, ya no forcejeas. Alineo m miembro con tu entrada y embisto, sintiendo como tu esfínter se cierra de inmediato contra mi glande, llevándome a un extraño umbral entre el dolor y el placer. Hago un poco más de fuerza y la cabeza entra por completo. Dejas escapar un grito de dolor y ahora si te retuerces, intentando sacarme de tu interior.

Espero un rato y penetro un poco más, y un poco más, hasta que casi todo mi grueso pene está dentro de tu virginal y apretado ano, ya no puedo ir más allá, después de todo eres virgen y no quiero desgarrarte por dentro, eso no sería divertido.

Te obligo a besarme de nuevo y comienzo a embestirte, lenta pero firmemente. Ahogo tus gritos con mis labios, y después de unas cuantas idas y venidas ya gimes en mi oído y yo me muevo a un ritmo frenético. Causas en mi algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, me vuelves loco. Separo un poco más tus piernas y entro por completo, hasta que mi pubis choca contra tu entrada. Haces una mueca pero no te quejas, a estas alturas ya debes estar bien dilatado.

Siento ese familiar calor en la parte baja de mi estómago, que me anuncia que estoy cerca del clímax, tomo tu miembro y comienzo a masturbarlo a ritmo frenético. Tu cuerpo se tensa y vuelves a manchar tu pecho y cara con tu propio liquido blanco. Tu interior se aprieta aún más, ya no puedo contenerlo, doy una embestida más y me derramo en tu interior, sintiendo que me muero en el proceso.

Salgo de ti con cuidado y me acuesto a tu lado. Tus ojos están cerrados y gruesas lágrimas abandonan tus ojos. Miro el velador, el cuchillo me está ahí, como siempre, esperando a mi víctima de turno.

Lo tomo y lo acerco a tu cuello, me miras con una mezcla de terror y resignación. Mi mano tiembla, por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo, a pesar de que he violado y matado a tantas personas, no puedo deslizar el cuchillo por tu cuello y acabar con todo de una vez, simplemente no puedo.

Corto las cuerdas y antes de que puedas hacer algo corto mi yugular, sintiendo como la sangre deja mi cuerpo, manchando el piso. Caigo de inmediato, es solo cosa de segundos, _no le temo a la muerte _sino a lo que hay después de ella. Lo último que escucho es como hablas por celular, seguramente estaba en tu pantalón y no me di cuenta.

—¿Aló? ¡Soy Carlos García, necesito una ambulancia rápido aqu….—Tu voz se difumina en la oscuridad que ahora envuelve a la llama de mi vida.

_¿Así que Carlos, eh? _

_Que hermoso nombre. _


	2. Miedo

Carlos Pov.

El tiempo se detuvo a mí alrededor, Puedo sentir como mi corazón late aceleradamente, retumbando en mis oídos. Acabo de ser…ya no importa. Estoy paralizado, tengo miedo. El chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio está en el suelo.

Arranqué un pedazo de mi desgarrada camisa y lo presione contra su cuello, intentando detener la hemorragia, la tela comenzó a teñirse de rojo al igual que mis manos. El ruido de las sirenas de la ambulancia llegó a mí. ¿Por qué de repente me importa tanto esta persona? Acaba de abusar de mí, de quitarme la virginidad, pero por algún motivo sus ojos no parecían los de una mala persona.

Mi mente es un completo caos, los paramédicos entran y me empujan lejos de él. Entonces caigo en cuenta de que estoy completamente desnudo, busco a tientas mi ropa mientras ellos hacen su trabajo. Otro paramédico entra y se acerca mí.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Pregunta dando un vistazo rápido a sus compañeros. Me llevé una mano a la boca intentando tranquilizarme.

—Él, me lo encontré en una fiesta hace unas horas, me invitó un trago y me drogó con laguna sustancia extraña, al despertar me encontraba amarrado a la cama, él…él—La palabra se quedó atorada en mi garganta. El paramédico colocó su mano en mi hombro.

—Entiendo, no es necesario que continúes. —Dice en tono comprensivo. Los otros dos hombres toman al rubio y lo suben a la ambulancia.

—¿Cómo está?—Pregunto con sincera preocupación.

—No muy bien, ha perdido mucha sangre.—Me contesta uno de los hombres—Si no encontramos un donante pronto quizás sea demasiado tarde. —Dice cerrando la puerta de la ambulancia.

Los dos hombres suben al vehículo y el paramédico de antes vuelve a acercarse.

—¿Llamaste a la policía?—Pregunta.

—Claro, deberían estar llegando—Contesto automáticamente. Me siento fuera de mí, como una máquina.

—Necesito que apenas lleguen les cuentes todo lo que pasó—Coloca sus manos en mis hombros y me mira fijamente, su mirada es una mezcla entre la comprensión la lastima—Y que después vayas al hospital para una constatación de lesiones—Asiento con la cabeza y el paramédico sube a la ambulancia, la que parte segundos después.

Entonces llega la policía, todo es demasiado tortuoso, tener que contarles todo lo que sucedió con lujo de detalles me hace daño, pero es necesario. El policía termina de interrogarme y con la misma mirada del paramédico me pregunta si tengo algún familiar, desgraciadamente no tengo a nadie, quedé huérfano cuando pequeño y mis padres adoptivos murieron hace dos años, ahora vivo solo en un apartamento que me dejaron.

—Entonces deberías comunicarte con algún amigo de confianza, no es bueno que estés solo en estos momentos. Ahora te llevaremos al hospital para constatar lesiones. —Dice levantándose del sofá. Aún estamos en aquella cabaña. Sigo al policía cojeando, tengo un leve dolor en la espalda baja, antes de cruzar la puerta me encuentro con una billetera. Sin dudarlo un momento la tomo dentro hay un carnet, unas llaves, algunas tarjetas de crédito y una tarjeta de donante.

"Kendall Donald Knight" Ese el nombre escrito en el carnet. Miré la tarjeta de donante…aquel chico, Kendall, tenía mi mismo tipo de sangre.

Guardé la tarjeta en mi bolsillo y dejé la billetera en su lugar. Subí a la patrulla, con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana intenté perderme en mis pensamientos, que me llevaran lejos, pero regresé de golpe a la realidad cuando noté que el nombre del hospital al que había llegado era el mismo escrito en la ambulancia.

"Si no encontramos un donante a tiempo, quizás sea demasiado tarde" Esa frase se repitió en mi cabeza, ¿acaso estoy tan loco como para salvar a mi violador?


	3. Estoy Loco

Carlos Pov.

En realidad si estoy loco, me decía a mí mismo.

Después de pasar hacia la revisión de lesiones me dijeron que no tenía nada desgarrado. Salí de ahí, pero la duda me mataba habían conseguido un donante para el ojiverde.

Me acerque hacia la enferma que estaba en urgencias.

—Disculpe... hay alguna noticia sobre el joven Kendall... _Dije pensando un poco para intebtar recordar su apellido_ Sch... Smith. _Dije_. Es un poco alto, delgado pero con musculo. _Dije al recordarlo sin la camisa_. Inmediatamente sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello. — Tiene ojos verdes.

—Kendall Schmidt. Dijo la enfermera dándome la respuesta.

—Si… el.

—en realidad no hay buenas noticias... pero ¿quién es usted?

—bueno... un... ¿conocido? Dije

—Mmmmm, bueno... ese pobre chico ha estado luchando... necesita un donante y no hemos encontrado alguno... (Suspiro) lamentablemente si el chico muere... lo hará solo... no tiene ningún familiar.

Entonces mi corazón sintió una punzada "está solo, igual que yo"

—No, no lo hará... en realidad a eso vine... vengo a donarle mi sangre. Dije sorprendiendo a la enfermera y a mí mismo por mi respuesta. "¿Estaba dispuesto a hacer eso?" "Si, si lo estaba... todos merecen una segunda oportunidad" me dije a mi mismo

—haber dicho eso antes joven. Dijo la enfermera dando un salto para bajarse del banco atrás de la barra de urgencias, para venir hacia mí y jalarme del brazo. —le haremos unos análisis para confirmar que sean del mismo tipo de sangre. Dijo llevándome hacia un pasillo donde entramos a un cuarto de laboratorio.

Minutos después, me encontraba recostado en una camilla del hospital con una aguja en mi brazo sacándome sangre y transportándola por una manguera hacia una bolsa.

Suspire.

—Estoy loco. _Dije en voz alta; Cerrando los ojos._

—Las mejores personas siempre lo están. _Dijo una voz que no reconocía_.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, he intente enfocar mi vista a la persona que había dicho tal cosa.

Era un hombre alto de tez morena, ojos azules, su cuerpo era un poco grande para su cabeza o era que a lo mejor su cabellera larga y suelta hacia que se le mirara un poco más chica.

— ¿Que hace aquí? _Le pregunte_.

—Eso mismo quiero saber yo. _Dijo el hombre tomando el banco que estaba a lado mío y sentándose en el_

— ¿De qué habla? _le pregunte entrecerrando los ojos_

— ¿Que hace aquí... donando sangre para su... violador?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sentía que mi sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo, además de que pensaba que la aguja aprovechaba la oportunidad para hacer más fácilmente su tarea _"Como si la aguja tuviera vida"_ me dijo una voz sarcástica en mi cabeza. Me obligue a tranquilizarme. _¿Cómo sabia ese hombre... lo que me había pasado?_

* * *

**Perdon la tardanza pero he estado arreglando la historia.**

**por favor dejen rewiews, soy nueva en esto asi que espero sus consejos.**


	4. Dolor de Cabeza

**Hola les saludo aqui con este nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste la historia.**

* * *

Carlos Pov.

— ¿Va a contestar mi pregunta? Dijo el hombre, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy el detective Charles Krone… me han asignado su caso.

—Y ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?

—Iba de camino a su casa para hablar con usted… pero antes pase para ver el diagnóstico del Sr. Schmidt… según los reportes que teníamos, no le habían encontrado ningún donador de sangre… pero al pedirle informes de él, a la enfermera, me cuenta que un joven ha venido dispuesto a donarle sangre, y al preguntar el nombre de esa persona; me llevo la sorpresa de que es usted… pero lo que no lo gro comprender es… _dijo haciendo una pausa_. ¿Qué hace aquí donando sangre para una persona que le ha hecho daño?

—Ni si quiera yo sé que hago aquí. _Contesto con total sinceridad_. — Creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, pero no dejo de repetirme que estoy loco.

—Como ya le dije Sr. García "Las mejores personas lo están" pero bueno vengo a hacer mi trabajo… no sé si pueda contestarme unas preguntas.

—Si… si puedo.

—Dígame ¿Qué edad tiene? _Dijo sacando una libreta de bolsillo junto con una pluma. Por una extraña razón recordé al chico de pistas de blue, el cual tiene una libreta parecida donde apunta las pistas. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos tontos de mi cabeza._

—24 años. _¡Demonios! mi cabeza sigue con pistas de blue._

— ¿Podría decirme algo acerca de su familia? "¿_La sal y pimienta son amigos de blue?" ¿Qué mierda me pasa?_

—Mis padres murieron hace 2 años en un accidente. _Contesto concentrándome en las preguntas_

—Me refiero a sus padres… biológicos. _Frunzo el ceño totalmente desconcertado. Ahora si mi cabeza a dejado de atormentarme con pistas de blue. El hombre continúa… _He investigado su pasado Joven García.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué pregunta?

—Tengo que verificar si la historia es cierta. _Se encoge de hombros restándole importancia_. — Es un procedimiento reglamentario.

—En ese caso… Mi madre era una mujer psicópata, la cual me cambio por droga. A la edad que tenía, no comprendía lo que mi madre había hecho. No fue mala persona el hombre al que mi madre me dio, ya que me dejo enfrente de una estación de policía. _Me encogí de hombros. —_Al parecer no se quería meter en problemas… ya que cambio de decisión.

—De acuerdo. ¿A qué edad fue adoptado por la familia García?

—A los 10 años.

— ¿Dónde vivió con su familia?

—vivimos en la ciudad de Minnesota.

—Una ciudad muy fría en invierno.

—Sí, pero yo tenía una familia muy cálida. _Dije recordando a mis padres en Navidad cuando estábamos enfrente de la chimenea contemplando como el fuego consumía la leña. _Los García me habían adoptado por que no podían tener hijos, ya que mi madre no biológica que lo fue para mí realmente, no podía tener hijos.

—Esto será un poco incómodo… sé que ya le hicieron estas preguntas pero son necesarias que se le vuelvan a hacer. _Sabía a qué se refería, hablaríamos sobre lo que sucedió hace unos momentos._

—Está bien no hay ningún problema.

— ¿A qué hora llego al bar?

—Como a las 11

— ¿Iba acompañado?

—Si… eran unos compañeros del trabajo. Estábamos celebrando el logro de un compañero.

— ¿puede decirme el nombre de su compañero?

—James Diamond

— ¿Cómo se topó con el joven Kendall?

—Estaba bailando y él se acercó a mí sonriendo; al principio desvié la mirada pero como quiera respondí su saludo. Después seguimos bailando y me invito a charlar a una mesa.

— ¿puede recordar si la mesa estaba alejada de sus amigos?

_Intente recordar el lugar donde estaba la mesa y me di cuenta de que si estaba alejada de mis amigos pero no le tome mucha importancia a ello._

—Sí, si estaba alejada _Sintiendo de repente un dolor en mi cabeza, recordar me lo provocaba._

—De acuerdo, entonces ahí inicio todo. Después le invito una copa ¿cierto? Que tenía alguna sustancia extraña

— Si

— ¿Recuerda si le dijo algo? ¿Alguna propuesta? _Frunzo el ceño._

— ¿Cómo qué clase de propuesta? _Pregunte_

—Alguna propuesta sexual. _Dijo aclarándose la garganta._

_ Acaso es tonto. No acabo de reportar que sufrí una violación. Si hubiera sido una propuesta tal vez hubiera aceptado y no hubiera llamado a la policia. Creo que el chico de pistas de blue podría resolver mejor este caso. Y el dolor de cabeza aumentaba._

* * *

Kendall Pov.

Mi Cabeza duele. Pero me duele más mi cuello. Abro los ojos lentamente, intento ver donde estoy pero mis parpados pesan demasiado. Cierro los ojos y siento como caigo en un vacío.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando veo un corredor sin final enfrente de mí. No sé si estoy muerto o no.

Las paredes, el piso, y la ropa que llevo todo es de color blanco. El blanco simboliza pureza y yo no soy puro. Pensé sintiéndome asqueado por el color. Camino por el corredor y veo unas puertas.

La abro y me veo a mí de pequeño. Estoy sentado en sus piernas. Apenas y recuerdo como era mi madre, pero verla ahí conmigo en sus piernas y leyéndome un libro, me hace sonreír. En eso se escucha un fuerte ruido. Mi madre se levanta rápidamente y me esconde bajo la cama... Sé que es lo que va a ocurrir. El hijo de perra entrara por esa puerta y abusara de mi madre, sacándome a mí de mi escondite para obligarme a ver lo que le hace. Intento cerrar la puerta, pero no puedo mí cuerpo está paralizado, la rabia y la frustración me cierran la garganta, y el dolor en mí cuello aumenta, no quiero volver a ver eso.

—¡NO!_ Grito al ver como ese hombre golpea a mi madre... el resto me lo se de memoria_

* * *

**_BUENO HASTA AQUI._**

**_Espero rewiews y por fa pasen la historia_**

**_Cuidense_**


End file.
